


Oneironauts

by Bjarka99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Prophetic Dreams, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjarka99/pseuds/Bjarka99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season six. Faith finds out Buffy was brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneironauts

Faith kicked the cheap foot of the prison bed, and Buffy glared at her. 

'I thought this was my bed, now' she told her, as Buffy sat up on it. There was dirt and dead leaves around her.

'It's not like I wanted this' she said, annoyed. 'I already gave you back the knife', she pointed at the bloody blade Faith found herself holding. Before she could stop herself, she plunged it deep into Buffy's belly. Faith gasped, and looked up to Buffy's face, an apology in her lips. She simply looked annoyed.

'Trust me, won't help' she grumbled, enveloping Faith's hand with her own and forcing the knife out.

'This is so typical of you, B' Faith said in anger, sitting at the bottom of the bed. Buffy laughed.

'It is' she said. 'Don't worry, though. Soon we will be an army.'

Faith nodded. She looked down. The floor was gone, a gaping darkness beneath the bed.

'It devours' Faith mumbled.'Did you do that?' she asked.

'Yeah' Buffy sighed. 'Counting down from five nine five' she said in a sing-songy voice, and then giggled. 'Geddit? Five nine five.'

Faith laughed.

 

A warden jerked her awake with a yell.

'Visitor, Lehane' she said. 'Your sponsor. Move your ass.'

Faith got up from her bed, and dragged her feet towards the awaiting warden. 

Angel had come. She knew what it meant.

Bitch's alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
